


Unconscious

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Imagine Sam and Dean thinking you're asleep in the backseat of the impala but really you're unconscious from a deep wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious

Just a few more hours, you can make it Y/N c’mon don’t be a wuss. 

You repeated this mantra to yourself as often as the three of you made your way to to the impala behind Sam and Dean, who were relatively unscathed. You on the other hand were literally holding in your screams as each step was agony. 

You’d been hunting a wendigo, just a random stop on some random highway where the passengers of cars were taken, never to be seen again. Sam had convinced you that with the three of you it would be an easy hunt. Boy was he wrong. You got careless, cocky and tried to take a run at the thing yourself. Which ended in a giant scratch down your thigh. You knew it was bad from the moment it happened, you could see ligaments and tendons poking out from beneath your torn jeans, but you kept this information to yourself. You were new to hunting with the Winchesters and didn’t want to inconvenience them by making them take you to a hospital. There’d been many times you’d had to stitch yourself up, you just had to make it back to the hotel and you’d be fine. 

“Man did you see the way the thing lit up?” Dean whooped, covered in ash and dirt. “It was like the fourth of July!” 

“Yeah yeah you’re a big old hero.” Sam rolled his eyes but you smiled through the pain at the brother’s bickering. 

It was one of the reasons you’d decided to hunt with them, you loved the brotherly love being thrown around. You’d known the Winchesters for years, your father’s hunting together and sometimes throwing the three of you in a motel for a week or so. But you’d never gotten to close to either of them, knowing that in a hunter’s life personal relationships don’t always end well. But you’d met up with them a few weeks ago and had been hunting with them ever since. Sam was kind and considerate and had talked with you like he knew everything about you. Dean was funny and loud and made passes at you that you both knew were harmless, you were basically siblings. It was nice to get close to them, you hadn’t had many friends growing up and these two were the closest to family you’d had in a long time. 

“How’s that leg feel, Y/N?” Dean called back and you pulled yourself out of your reverie. 

“A-okay.” You lied. “Thing barely scratched the surface. It’s gonna take more than a wendigo to take me down.” You laughed but it sounded slightly forced and Sam creased his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

You drove for a few hours, slowly but surely making your way back to the motel where you could patch yourself up without the Winchester’s being any the wiser. It wasn’t long however before the blood loss started to make you dizzy and you had to concentrate on taking slow, even breaths and thinking around the pain. Your eyes closed slowly and you gave in to the dizziness. 

“She sleeping?” you heard Sam’s voice like it was coming through an old microphone. 

“Think so,” Dean answered. “She did good today, even though she rushed in she managed to take the thing down almost single-handedly. Pretty good for a tiny little thing like she is.” 

“Yeah she’s quite the hunter.” Sam agreed and you weren’t sure if this was a dream or not. 

“Smells like blood in here.” Dean said and you could barely hear now, you were quickly slipping into unconsciousness. “Do you think…Y/N?” he called but you couldn’t answer. 

“Oh shit, Dean.” Sam cursed and the last thing you heard before you passed out was Sam calling your name and Dean revving the engine underneath you. 

When you woke up you were in a soft bed, a slow, steady beeping coming from somewhere nearby. You opened your eyes slowly and realized you were in a hospital room, your leg wrapped in gauze and your head aching. You tried to sit up but large hands pushed back on your shoulders. 

“Whoa, whoa kiddo not so fast.” It was Sam and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “They’ve got you on some pretty heavy pain medication, don’t do anything to fast okay?” 

“Why am I here?” you asked groggily. “The last thing I remember we were in the impala—“ 

“Yeah you were bleeding out in the backseat.” Dean entered, carrying two cups of coffee, he handed one to Sam. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us it was that bad?” 

You looked down, ashamed. “I didn’t want to admit it was. I didn’t want to inconvenience you guys.” 

“Y/N your safety is not an inconvenience. Your death would be, though. A huge one.” Dean told you and you started crying, whether from guilt or shame or just the mass of drugs in your system. 

“I’m sorry guys,” you told them and Sam patted your shoulder comfortingly. 

“Don’t apologize, Y/N, we’ve all done stupid things like that. Just take care of yourself okay? We don’t plan on losing you anytime soon.” 

You smiled slightly. “Really?” 

“Really, kid.” Dean told you, smiling. “You’re part of our crew now, and we don’t let go easy.” 

You smiled and wiped away the tears. “Thanks guys,” 

“Just focus on getting better okay?” Sam told you and you nodded. “We need you around, Y/N. For the long haul.” 

“For the long haul.” You agreed, thinking maybe things would be okay with the Winchesters by your side.


End file.
